Reino's Victory
by ktoll9
Summary: AU: What would happen when someone swoops in and captures Kyoko's heart before Sho shattered it? This one is the first on the way to the story Winning Kyoko's Heart. Thank you, Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Or, any of it's characters. Thank you Nakamura Yoshiki for your inspiration and creativity.**_

 _ **A/N: Thought I would give Reino and Kyoko a little chance before she had her heart ripped out. Hope you enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Reino's Victory**_

* * *

 _Hmm, she's a little different._ Reino thought as he watched the raven haired beauty in the kimono flit about the restaurant, catering to the customers.

"Would you like to order sir." Her melodic, dulcet voice soothed something inside of him.

"Hmm?" He was mesmerized.

Her golden eyes felt like they were peering into his very soul. "Would you like to order something?" She repeated with an enchanting smile.

"Ah yeah," he stammered, "I guess I'll have the special." He watched her walk back to the kitchen of the Darumaya and place the order with the Taisho.

"Kyoko-chan.. Order for table two is ready." The Okami called to her.

"Yes ma'am."

 _Her name is Kyoko. Very pretty._ His warm gaze followed her for the rest of his time at the tiny restaurant. _I think I'll come back tomorrow._ This feeling was new to him. He had never felt this way about any living woman before. Reino looked up at the night sky with a gentle smile and a warmth in his once cold soul as he left for home. He had a recording session tomorrow.

* * *

"Aw Kyoko-chan, come on. Just one date?" He flashed her a sweet smile as she fiddled with the white carnation he had given her.

She sighed then demurely looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes and smiled. "Are you sure Sho won't find out?"

He nodded, "We can even wear disguises." He eagerly added as he stroked her warm soft cheek.

She blushed. "Okay." she whispered sending his heart soaring. He had been asking her for weeks and now he finally broke through. He honestly didn't care if Fuwa found out. He wanted to sweep her away from that rat. He saw that Sho was using her and he was going to rectify that situation. He was going to make her his and his alone.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.

She nodded, "Here's my address. Sho won't be home tomorrow. So... you can come over." She gave him a sly smirk as she handed him the little piece of paper with her address.

 _She had it ready for me?_ Stunned and smiling. He waved as he carefully stored the little paper in his wallet. _She's mine.._

* * *

Shotaro Fuwa was completely mystified by the little changes Kyoko had made in the past two months. One week he would come to their apartment and she would be singing. The next time, her hair had been trimmed and styled in a beautiful French braid. The time after that, she had started wearing make-up. By all means, she never was his type. The well endowed female with lots of curves like Aki and Pochiri, but the small changes she had made were being noticed. What was also being noticed, was her inattentiveness. It was like she couldn't possibly care any less if he came home or, not.

 _Flashback:_

Sho entered the well lit quiet apartment. _Where is that nuisance?_ He thought to himself. "Kyoko?" He called out.

"Oh! You're here." She almost sounded disappointed, it shocked him.

"Uh yeah... Just here to pick up some stuff." He stammered out in confusion. She looked stunning. "Did you buy new clothes?"

"Oh this? No I got this a few weeks ago." She waved it off. "Well, I guess you better grab what you came for. I don't want to keep you." She reminded him of what he had come for in the first place.

"Uh.. Right." He replied absently. He was going to make this his last trip here and never return to the plain little girl from Kyoto or, her apartment. He didn't need her anymore, but this had thrown him completely off.

"See you next time." She called out to the closing door with relief.

"What the hell was that?" He growled out in disbelief. It was almost like she didn't even want him there.

* * *

"I had so much fun." Her sweet voice chimed.

"I'm glad you had a good time Love." A male voice cooed as the door to the apartment unlocked.

"Mmm, Reino... Not in the hallway. Someone might see." She scolded in a sultry tone as the door opened to a shocked and very pissed off Sho Fuwa while the two were kissing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sho spat out.

"Sho! I didn't expect you until the weekend." She told him as she breezed past and put her keys on her new hall table. _Ugh, I knew this would happen._ She sighed inwardly.

"I can see that!" His anger was growing as he watched the VK vocalist follow Kyoko to the kitchen. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Oh! Sorry. Reino this is Sho. Sho this is Reino my boyfriend." She happily announced.

"Boyfriend?! Since when?!" His voice almost cracking as he yelled out.

"Sho keep it down the neighbors." She scolded him. "We've been dating for a month now." Reino was rubbing little circles on silk covered back to calm her.

"What do you mean dating? You can't date him... You're mine!" He told her in a commanding tone.

"Sho! I am not yours. I can't be. I only see you as a brother. I'm sorry Sho, you need to leave." She told him sadly.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" Reino whispered to her.

"I think so." Her plump lips grazed his ear as she answered and he gathered her things for her, escorting her out the door, leaving a completely wrecked Sho Fuwa standing in the center of her recently, nicely decorated and furnished apartment.

* * *

"You should probably have the locks changed tomorrow.. Unless.." Reino warned her.

"Unless?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Unless you want to move in with me." He shot her a lusty smirk. She giggled and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Sho stood there in stunned silence as he noticed all of the moving boxes filled with his personal belongings sitting in Aki Shoko's office at Akitoki.

"What is all of this?" He sputtered out.

"Oh! A delivery service stopped by today with all of your things today and this came with it." Shoko handed him a large manila envelope.

Sho angrily snatched the envelope from Aki's hands and ripped it open.

 _Fuwa-san,_

 _Enclosed you will find all of your personal documents that you left behind in my apartment. I thought you might want them. I have also enclosed the contact information for your parents. I made sure to carefully pack all of your belongings and have them sent to Akitoki for you._

 _Mogami-san_

The letter from her felt like it was made of fire. "What the hell!"

"Sho!" Aki scolded, "Oh, is this your things from your old apartment? Well, I guess you finally told that girl that you didn't need her around anymore."

"But... I didn't. I was going to but..." He was stunned.

"Sho? Did she kick you out?" Aki was surprised. She didn't think that any girl his age would do that.

"I left!" He protested.

"Ah, I see. So, you really shouldn't be surprised to have all of your things here then. I mean... where else was she going to send them. You never told her you were living with me. Did you?" Aki reasoned.

He was silenced. If he had explained the situation, it would have really looked bad. _Did she have to be so impersonal about it?_ He glowered. _I'm going back tonight to get down to the bottom of this._

* * *

"I'm so nervous... I don't think I can do this." She was fidgeting again.

"You'll do just fine my Love. They just wanted to talk to you. If you don't want to model for them you don't have to." Reino smiled and stroked her silken locks to calm her.

"But, the president of LME himself called me in. I heard he's super eccentric." She replied nervously as they sat outside the office doors. "I hope doing your PV wasn't a mistake."

"You'll do great Beautiful." He nipped her ear to take her mind off of things.

"Eep! Reino stop that." She giggled as a very tall dark haired man accompanied by a shorter one wearing glasses exited the office and turned to the couple.

"Ah, you must be Takarada-san's next appointment. My name is Ren and this is Yukihito, it's nice to meet you." Ren held out his hand and Reino shook it, wincing a little at the images that flooded his mind.

"I'm Reino from Vie Ghoul and this is my girlfriend Kyoko." He introduced as the grip on Kyoko's waist tightened slightly.

Kyoko looked at him worriedly and then at the man that had caused Reino's reaction. "Um, I think we must go now." She announced in a quick manner.

Reino nodded. "Nice to meet you." He called out as she quickly dragged him into the office to get him away from Ren.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, giving him a quick hug.

He sighed, "I'll be fine." He told her with a weak smile.

"Okay.." She knew what was going on. Months ago Reino had told her about his uniqueness when they had encountered a particularly unpleasant person on one of their outings.

"Kyoko-chan! So very nice to meet you!" The tall man dressed in early 20th Century garb, zoot suit and all, greeted her with enthusiasm.

Reino snickered. Kyoko bowed graciously.

"Thank you Sir. Um, I don't understand why you called me here."

"Well, I have exclusive contracts with Amandy and Hush-Hush. When they saw you in Vie Ghoul's PV and then at TBM with Reino they just had to be introduced to you. I know he isn't one of our talents, but I really hope that you would consider allowing my company to represent you." He explained as they sat on his plush pink sofa.

"What would that entail Sir." Reino asked looking out for the best interests of his sweet girl.

"Well, you would be assigned a manager from our modeling section. We would negotiate your contracts and pay. Provide transportation, if needed and any extra lessons you may need." Lory was laying it on thick. He had seen the Vie Ghoul PV and was just completely stunned by her acting, what the director had to say, what her co-worker Kotonami-san had said about her and by her ethereal appearance. She would be the perfect Ambassador of Love to his company. He was absolutely chomping at the bit to sign her. "I understand if you need time to think about it." He added.

"No Sir! We've been thinking about me joining the entertainment industry for a couple of weeks now. I think I would actually enjoy it." She beamed as Reino's thumb caressed lazy little circles on the back of her hand.

Lory smiled. _He's completely smitten. Too bad. Ren really needs a girl like this. Oh well._ "Excellent. I just have a few papers for you and your guardian to sign, then we can get you a manager."

"Sir.. Um.. Her mother gave my manager temporary guardianship but, it can be transferred to the agency of Kyoko's choice." Reino nervously told him.

Kyoko looked a little worried about the implications of Reino's statement. Lory seemed a bit shocked. "I see. Well, that's fine. There's no need to transfer it. I'll just fax the documents over to him and we can get you settled in today." Lory stood and smiled, shaking Reino's hand then Kyoko's. "Would you like a tour?" _Why would any parent do that to such a seemingly sweet girl?_

Kyoko looked up at Reino's smiling face and nodded vigorously.  
"Akazukin-chan, I need to go to an interview. Call Miroku and he'll pick you up, okay?" He gave her a quick hug.

"Okay.. I love you." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." He stole a quick kiss from her lips, catching her off guard. She squealed and giggled. "Have him bring you to TBM." She nodded and waved.

"This way Kyoko-chan. Ah, did you want to have a work name?" Lory added.

"Hmm, what about Setsuka?" She asked.

Lory almost choked with laughter internally, instantly reminiscing over a script he had written years ago. "That is a beautiful name, then I will introduce you as Setsuka." He smiled.

* * *

The lessons were grueling, but she was a quick learner. The image consultant wanted her to look flashy, but Kyoko was nervous. What would Reino and her new brothers Miroku, Shizuru, Kiyora and Dasuku think? None of them had seen the changes yet.

"Come on Kyoko. You can show us." Miroku begged.

"Yeah, we promise not to laugh." Kiyora called from the living-room.

She let out a big sigh. "I guess it's now or, never." She told the very seductive, flashy girl in the mirror and walked out to model her new image.

All five men were completely stunned. Was this the same innocent girl they had come to know and love? "Wow..." Reino whispered. "Kyoko you look stunning." He told her admiring the leather-clad blonde beauty.

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you like it." She twirled to give them a full look. "I'm called Setsuka now." She placed a hand on her jutted hip and cocked her head to the left and smiled seductively at Reino then winked with a pale blue contact hidden golden eye.

"Do you have to wear the contacts all the time?" Reino loved her molten gold eyes.

"No, but they're only for you." She whispered shyly as a blush climbed up her ivory cheeks.

Reino swooped her into a tight embrace and kissed her. "Thank you my Love." He whispered into her hair with a gentle smile. He was more than a little worried about Sho Fuwa recognizing her and making trouble. So worried in fact that he had, either one of the other members of the band or, his manager with her at all times. Now that she was with LME and had her own manager, he didn't need to worry so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Mo! Setsu I don't understand why you have to wear that get-up all the time." Kanae was flabbergasted at Kyoko's image change. "It's just so different than the usual you."

"I told you Kanae, my image consultant and my manager thought it would be good to separate my work life and my home life with this." She sighed explaining once again, "This way I can be myself at home and not worry about being hounded by the press all the time."

The attention the press had been paying her since the release of the PV had dramatically increased. She and Reino were growing weary of not being able to go anywhere without having any real date time.

* * *

"Ren.. I need to stop by the LoveMe room to drop this off. I want to thank Kotonami-san for being your temporary manager during that flu outbreak." Yashiro explained.

Ren scoffed. The woman had been infuriating during that time. Not only had she been angry all of the time for the task being foisted upon her, it was almost like she was dead weight when he got sick. He really didn't want to see her, but he humored Yashiro and now they were standing in the doorway of the LoveMe room. His eyes immediately fell to the leather-clad goddess that reclined on the sofa buffing her nails. Her voice was like music.

"Oh.." Yashiro gasped at the vision.

Ren's eyes immediately fell upon her shapely calves that were stylishly covered by over the knee, high-healed, black leather boots. His eyes followed the leather to the black silk stockings that covered a very shapely mid-thigh to a garter, then to a very short and very tight, black leather micro-mini skirt that had a little slit that revealed little bits of black silk with red ribbon edgings. His mouth watered and his eyes started to glaze. The air started to become thick as his eyes trailed up to the sheer black blouse that was cinched by a black leather, silver-studded, under the bust corset that accented a black bra with red ribbon trim and peeked out through the sheer blouse, then finally to the leather studded collar that encircled her elegant, delicious looking neck and clasped shut with a heart shaped gold lock that was edged with tiny diamonds.

Ren swallowed back the lump developing in his throat.

"Mo! Yashiro-san, could you please ask you charge to stop ogling my friend!" Kanae barked at the gaping men.

Yashiro elbowed Ren in the side. "Ah Kotonami-san, I just wanted to thank you for being Ren's temporary manager while I was sick and stamp your LoveMe book." He explained.

"Hai." Kanae replied as she handed him her book.

"Who's your friend?" He had to know, no woman had ever elicited such a blatant response from Ren before and he had to find out who this seemingly laid back little vixen was.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was battling furiously within herself to keep her public persona in place and fighting the urge to run. _Calm, calm I must remain calm.._ was her internal mantra.

Setsuka shot the gaping men a bored look as she languidly rose from the sofa and approached them with the grace of a large, predatory feline. Internally she was very worried, this was the man that had clearly upset Reino. She honestly didn't expect him to be so... 'not violent'?

Pale blue eyes met chocolate brown. A feeling of familiarity fell over him and an inexplicable twinge shot through his chest.

"This is Setsuka.. She's a lingerie model for Hush-Hush and she models the Rock Star line for Armandy." Kanae sighed with annoyance and continued, "Setsu, this is Yashiro-san and his charge, Ren Tsuruga."

She silently nodded and returned to her seat, revealing her silk covered hip as her skirt hiked when she crossed her shapely long legs.

"Setsuka-san.." A strong male voice called from the doorway behind Yashiro and Ren. "It's almost time for your lessons." He told her pointing to his watch.

Her sultry voice caressed Ren's ears. "Thank you Ryuu." Kanae blushed at the new well built, dark haired man that stood in the doorway. "Call you later Kanae." Kyoko told her as she passed the actor to leave the room.

Ren's eyes followed the graceful little queen as she passed him. Her heady scent wrapping around him and caressing his inner Kuon as she left the room with the tall, muscular, seemingly protective male that had come to retrieve her.

"Well.. Thank you Kotonami-san." Yashiro called out as the pair left.

"Wow." Ren whispered awestruck in a barely audible tone as Yashiro dragged him down the hall to the elevator.

"Yeah.. She's pretty.. Umm." Yashiro stammered as they entered the elevator.

"Hot..." It was such a common and simple word, but at the moment it was the only one that he could think of. Kuon was still raging in him and refused to be pushed back down.

* * *

"So.. How was your day Love?" Reino asked her as he finished his final set on the weight bench. He had taken up lifting weights and martial arts after his first encounter with Sho. The second made him quite satisfied with his decision and thankfully, like Kyoko, Reino was a quick study. He smirked at the memory.

 _Flashback:_

Reino awakened to the incessant banging on the door to the apartment now shared with Kyoko. "Ugh. Who could that possibly be?" He groggily turned his head to the clock on the nightstand then checked the sleeping angel that had snuggled into him.

"Be right back my Queen." He whispered into her sleeping ear.

"Mmm..." She rolled away from him in her sleep.

His shirtless form rose from their shared bed and slipped on his silk pajama pants that were draped over the foot of their bed, then quietly padded out of the bedroom shutting the door quietly behind him. He was going to deal with this once and for all.

He opened the door to a very ticked off Sho Fuwa trying to force his key into the changed lock of the apartment that she now shared with Reino.

"What the hell are you doing here." Sho hissed at the shirtless male whose torso was now considerably ripped from his new workout regime.

"I could ask you the same thing Fuwa-san." Reino responded calmly. "Why are you here at 3 am, trying to break into our apartment?"

"This is my apartment!" Sho spat out.

"No... last time I checked, Kyoko and I pay the rent. So, I guess that would mean that this is our apartment and you need to leave. There is nothing here for you." He informed him leaning on the door jamb.

"Hmph.. So.. you're living with that little slu.." Sho started then was abruptly halted by Reino's deceptively iron grip around his throat.

" **DO NOT** finish that sentence." Reino growled as he slammed Sho into the wall behind him. "You used her kindness. I am just giving her what she deserves. Leave quietly or, I will have friends escort you out." Reino warned as the unseen spirits started gathering around the two young men.

Sho's blind rage ebbed into a sense of fear as he watched the lights in the well lit hall dim and a unnatural darkness slither towards them. Reino loosened his grip and turned to the open door. "I suggest you make a hasty retreat," He nodded toward the darkness, "for your sake." then smiled and shut the door behind him.

"We need to get her a more secure place." He sighed as he bolted the locks in place.

"Reino..?" A soft voice lilted from the bedroom and into his ears as he made his way back to the angel that awaited.

* * *

"So, today I had vocal lessons and ballet." Her eyes sparkled as she listed off her activities. "Oh and I wanted to give you something. I hope you like it." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and shyly handed it to him.

He read it once and then once again awestruck. "You wrote this?"

She nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It's beautiful Kyoko. I didn't know you wrote poetry." He was amazed. If Dasuku added music it would be a hit. Reino smiled at the thought. "Kyoko.. Do you mind if I put this to music?"

"Oh! I don't know if it's that good, but if you want to you can." She answered shyly.

"It is and thank you Love." He smiled, rose from the weight bench and kissed her gently on her neck just below her blush covered ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skip Beat or, any of the music contained in this chapter. The music can be credited to _Evanescence and Blue Oyster Cult_ , a couple of my favorites. The songs that inspired this chapter are: " _Bring Me To Life, Don't Fear The Reaper and Going Under."_ in that order; however, I will not write the lyrics here because I'm not 100% sure that I can legally use them. Thank you and enjoy. 8)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _The ghostly female stood behind Reino as he sat reading in front of a fireplace in a gothically themed library. He stood and placed the book on the table next to him and with a deeply saddened expression walked to the window and peered out into blackness. Her hand gently caressed his grief stricken face. His eyes widened as he thought he saw her transparent form._

 _Several scenes played out with him being alone as her ghostly form followed him and watched him as he slept, while her ghostly form gradually gained substance throughout the video. By the end of the video and song Setsuka had fully appeared and was wrapped tightly in Reino's arms wearing a black silk gown and diamond choker. The video was ended with her being kissed passionately by the silver haired singer._

Lory Takarada was completely baffled. Was there nothing this girl couldn't do? "Mika," He called to his secretary, "get me the head of the music department." A sly grin crept across his lips.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing Reino! What do you think everybody?" Hikaru exclaimed to the cheering audience.

"Thank you." Reino flashed a wide smile.

"So tell us... Who's the girl?" Shinichi asked.

"Well... that's Setsuka my girlfriend." He announced with a wistful tone and a gentle smile.

"Wow, she can really carry a tune. Where did you meet her?" Yuusei inquired with gusto.

"Hmm, I'd rather not say. I don't want people bugging her foster parents too much. We like what little privacy we are able to get right now." He wanted to protect the nice couple from the Darumaya as much as possible, they had done so much for her. It was important to him after finding out about how she had been treated and abandoned by her mother. "But, I can say that she is a talent for LME." He took the opportunity to promote Kyoko any chance he got.

"We'll just have to have her on some time. So, I guess you guys are going to sing us your new song tonight?" Hikaru was bringing the show to an end.

Reino nodded as the crowd encouraged the five members of Vie Ghoul to take the stage.

"Now remember what I tell you when I say my friends... _Don't Fear The Reaper!_ " He told them in a low sinister tone and the music began. His voice caressed the audience and flowed into the depths of TBM gathering every spirit in the vicinity to his silken voice, entrancing them and soothing them.

* * *

"Akazukin-chan!" He greeted her with a sly smile and open arms as they left the stage.

Setsuka leapt into his arms and he twirled her. "Is that the song you were working on the other day?"

"Yep, what did you think?" He asked as they walked back to the dressing room with the other band members and her manager in tow.

She sighed dreamily, "It was beautiful." then giggled. "I think you have a few more fans." She pointed down the hall to the spirits that had gathered to watch the young couple. Along with her little _fairies_ , she had started noticing the _others_ that had started following them around. "It seems as though they like your voice too."

He laughed, "It would seem so." then kissed her cheek.

Hikaru watched the enchanting vixen as she left the studio with the violet eyed singer and sighed. "What a lucky guy..."

"It's okay man... You'll get lucky someday." Shinichi patted him on the back. Yuusei shook his head.

* * *

"Okay.. from what I found out. She wrote the lyrics and Dasuku-san wrote the music for it. So, if we can find a promising musician and a band to work with her we can have a few tracks cut by the end of next month." Lory pondered out loud flipping through his little black book. _Ah! Here we go.. They will do perfectly_.

"Mika, get the Ishibashis to come in tomorrow as soon as possible and call in Setsuka-chan around the same time." _Yes, this will definitely work_. He smiled mischievously.

* * *

"I can't say that I like you being in his PV, but just think of it as a little speed bump to expand your career. Besides Ryuu will be there with you, right?" Reino gave his opinion thoughtfully on her participation in Sho Fuwa's _Prisoner_ PV. He wasn't thrilled, but he knew this would probably catapult her into something bigger and better. _Besides her manager/bodyguard will be there. She'll be safe._

"Are you sure?" She reiterated.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms to reassure her of his support. The rest of the evening was spent cuddling and watching television.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

" _Setsuka-chan, Takarada-san would like to see you in the morning before your shoot with Hush-Hush."_ Ryuu had called about an hour into her cuddling session with Reino to inform her of her new appointment.

"What time do we need to leave?" She was grinning as Reino's lips traced little kisses up her arm to her neck and she playfully batted him away.

" _I'll pick you up around 7:30. Meet you in the parking garage of your building."_

"Alright... See you then." Her phone clamped shut and fell onto the sofa as he lifted her and carried her to their bedroom with her switching off the lights as they went along, giggling the whole way.

Their new secure apartment fell silent with only the occasional muffled sound of their play in the inky darkness.

* * *

The scent of Jasmine, Roses, musk and leather wrapped around his senses and pulled him into the elevator with the blonde goddess as she flipped through the text messages on her phone, casually ignoring him. It was indeed too early in the morning for a surprise like this. Kotonami-san's mystifying model friend lived in the same building only one floor above his. He swallowed the lump in his nervous throat and inconspicuously loosened his tie.

"Good morning Setsuka-chan.. I didn't realize you lived in this building too." Trying to make conversation on the long way down to the parking garage.

"MmmHmm. Good morning.." She focused her attentions back to her phone trying to ignore Ren while inwardly trembling in mild fear, but maybe with a little bit of annoyance and not realizing that her disinterest was attracting the hulking beast next to her.

Ren was used to women throwing themselves at him, this one was not. _What is going on? Did I do something to offend her?_ He couldn't tear his eyes away. Everything about her was delicious. She was just Kuon's type...

She turned to him and sighed as they reached the bottom floor. "Excuse me." She exited the elevator and he watched as she was safely tucked into the back of the large black sedan and driven away.

* * *

"One right there and then there's that. Oh! And we can add a rift here. Perfect!" Hikaru looked at her with excitement. "Wanna try it?"

Setsuka nodded enthusiastically.

Her Poem set to music was heart wrenching yet beautiful. Lory walked into the recording studio just as Setsuka belted out the last lines of the song.

" ** _I'm going under..._** " Her voice held such a sadness, tears were streaming down his cheeks. _How could anyone have such pain in their heart?_

"Setsuka-chan, may I have a word with you?" Lory asked after flipping the com-switch.

She nodded and left the booth. "What is it sir?"

"May I ask what inspired your song." He asked as they sat on the leather sofa.

"I guess you could say that it was my mother." She answered with little emotion. "Why?"

"Oh, just a little curious." He smiled and patted her back gently then left the room in deep thought.

"I have to go guys.." She told the Ishibashis, "But I have three others if you want to take a look at them." She told them as she pulled out three more poems from her little satchel and handed them to Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded as he took the pages. "See you the day after tomorrow then? We have a Bridge Rock taping tomorrow."

"Sounds good, see you then." She waved back as she left with Ryuu.

"So boss... you finally got to meet her." Shinichi smirked.

"She's amazing..." Hikaru sighed. The others nodded in agreement as they packed up and readied to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Skip Beat or, any of the music contained in this chapter. The music can be credited to Evanescence. The song that inspired the PV in this chapter is: "Hello"; however, I will not write the lyrics here because I'm not 100% sure that I can legally use them. Thank you and enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Shoko.. I still don't understand why she can't be in my new PV. She's cute enough." Sho whined.

Shoko sighed with frustration. "Sho, 1. her boyfriend is Reino from Vie Ghoul, 2. she's a talented writer, 3. she's also a talent signed with LME. Do you not get it? You are basically telling the competition all of your secrets just for a pretty face!"

"..."

"What is that look for?" Sho looked dumbstruck.

"Did you just say her boyfriend was Reino?" He growled.

"What of it?" Shoko was confused by his reaction.

Sho's anger exploded. "She doesn't belong to him! Kyoko is mine!"

"Sho, her name is Setsuka, not Kyoko. Apparently they've been together for at least six months now. She's a model for Armandy and Hush-Hush. Look.." Shoko shoved the new lingerie catalog that she had stored in her bag in Sho's face.

There she was.. the little blonde goddess named Setsuka with her image on the cover of a catalog that could almost be described as pornographic, but not quite. Her elegant neck was stretched out as if she were begging for it to be kissed as she lay on her side, stretched out like a lounging cat on a red velvet background, her light golden tresses billowed down her back and flowed over the chaise lounge like streams of white-hot molten gold. The silk from her shimmering black open robe flowed over her curves like water. The tiny black lace undergarments, that left very little to the imagination, clung to her like a lover. Her shapely legs were covered in thigh high, black silk stockings were fastened by black garters with little red ribbons for decoration. Sho's throat tightened as he stared at her parted lips and the erotic expression in Setsuka's icy blue eyes. She was every bit centerfold material and it was undeniably the sexiest thing that Sho had ever seen in his young life.

"What the heck Shoko. When did you start carrying around magazines like that?" Sho was in shock. He still didn't get that it was just a catalog for a major lingerie designer.

"Ugh! Sho! It's not that kind of magazine! Look.. She's a model for their signature look." She opened the catalog and flipped through the pages showing him the different articles of ladies clothing and undergarments.

"You're right.. Kyoko would never do something like that." Thinking that he actually knew the real Kyoko. "Fine.. get someone else to play the angel." He conceded. He also conceded that if he had ever seen that catalog before, he probably would have stored it in his bathroom. He shook the thought from his mind.

Shoko sighed in relief and called LME's modeling section to break the news of their withdrawal.

* * *

There she was. He couldn't believe it, she even looked good working out on the treadmill. If her boyfriend hadn't been there he could have stared all day. _Too much of a distraction... She even looks good in sweats._ Her blonde hair messily spun up into a twist and fastened. Her pants hung precariously off her hips with only a little string to hold them up. Her sweat rolled down in rivulets along the unblemished perfect skin of her neck to be soaked up by her sports bra in the end. Every so often she would wipe the sweat from her brow with the little towel that hung from her neck. _Oh, to be that towel._

Ren couldn't help stealing a glance every now and then. She slowed for the cool down. Her chest heaving from the workout caused her tight stomach muscles to gently flex under her flawless ivory skin.

"Akazukin-chan, it's been an hour." The somewhat familiar man on the weight bench next to Ren called to her.

"Alright Urufu." She winked and blew him a kiss then dismounted the treadmill and left the complex gym with hips swaying hypnotically.

Reino laughed. _I'll never get used to that_. Inwardly nervous, his thoughts turned to the man in the room, _had to get her out of here_.

Ren silently kept to himself and tried to concentrate on his next set.

Reino finally finished his workout, wiped down the bench and her treadmill then quickly left. _Maybe we should change that second spare room into a home gym_. He didn't want Ren anywhere near Kyoko, but that just didn't seem possible considering they were both at LME and the same apartment complex. They would occasionally run into each other. _And then there's_ _that stupid PV of that idiot_.

Ren let out a sigh of relief as the violet-eyed, silver-haired man left the room, but he still couldn't get her scent out of his mind. It was everywhere.. _Smells so good..._ _It wouldn't do me any good to get caught 'ogling' another man's woman, as Kotonami-san put it. Heh, I guess she didn't get a body like that just laying around. What did Kotonami-san say?..Ahh, she's a model for Hush-Hush and Armandy. So cold.. Would love to warm her up.._ He knitted his brow. _It was like I wasn't even in the room... Hmm, maybe I'll see her around. I guess the other guy is her manager or, something. What did she call him? Ryuu.. and this one was.. Urufu? (Wolfie?). Must be a pet name._ Ren snickered. _Well, he did call her Akazukin-chan._ With his last random thought. Ren continued his workout and let his thoughts stray back to his work roles.

* * *

" _You have your acting classes starting at 8am, then a photo shoot from 10 until 1pm. Finally from 2 until about 5pm you have your recording and shots for your debut PV. Oh and Fuwa-san's manager called to rescind the offer for his PV."_ Ryuu finished.

"Did she say why?" Kyoko was glad that problem took care of itself, but why?

" _Something about a conflict of interests and trade secrets. Well it's all good that way. I personally think it would be bad for your image. You're already working for the music department and your closely associated with Vie Ghoul. If the tabloids got a hold of something like that they would run with it in the wrong direction."_ Ryuu finished, he really didn't want his charge to appear like she was trying to steal from one of the musicians or, make her look as if she were dating them both.

"Anything else?" Kyoko wanted to end this call quickly and give Reino the wonderful news.

" _No.. I guess I'll see you in the morning around 7:30? Bright and early."_ He finished.

"Perfect.. Thank you Ryuu." Kyoko finished, snapped her phone shut and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. She smiled. _Urufu will be happy to hear about that._

* * *

 _A little girl about 6, stands innocently near a stream crying until she falls asleep in the rain, no one comes looking for her. The camera closes in on a paper marked 88% clutched in her tiny hand with bruises on her wrists._

 _Next scene: The little girl about age 10, is at school surrounded by other little girls that have her on the ground kicking her as a little blond boy walks by, she dusts herself off as she gets up and leaves for home in her ripped uniform and scraped skin holding tightly to a little blue rock and a smile on her face. She walks into the room in an inn, changes clothes and sits on the bed holding her knees while rocking back and forth with the little blue rock in hand._

 _Final Scene: The little girl is now a teen, alone on the streets of Tokyo. The video shows her working from one job to the next. She comes home to an empty apartment to eat a snack, sleeps on the floor then goes to the next job. In the end it shows the teen morphing to Setsuka as she shuts the door on a barren apartment, walking down the steps and leaving in a limousine with a young man with silver hair._

"Are you sure this is how you want this PV?" asked Lory while trying to shake off the sadness.

"We both think it fits the song. I like it. Is there something wrong?" Director Kurosaki asked.

Lory sighed, "It's just so depressing."

"Well, it was mostly her vision of it. I think it turned out beautifully. She transforms into someone happy and beautiful in the end." Kurosaki explained. "She's declaring in the end of the song that all of this didn't break her. I think it's wonderful."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Skip Beat or, any of the music contained in this chapter; however, I will not write the lyrics here because I'm not 100% sure that I can legally use them. Thank you and enjoy. 8)**

 _ **Kyoko's song is Body Party by Ciara**_

 _ **Reino's song is You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC (His version of course, lol)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

She was wearing a full corset in red satin with a little bustle on the back, edged and decorated with white rhinestones and black fringe hanging from the bottom edge. Black cheeky panties with black garters attached. Black fish-net stockings with black lace tops. Red patent leather knee-high, lace-up, platform, high-heeled boots that added about 5 inches to her height. Red satin, gloves that covered her hands and arms like a second skin. A multiple strand diamond choker and diamond encrusted earrings hung from her ears. Her hair was full and wild like a mane with streaks of red, pinned back with a diamond tiara and her makeup painted her in dark reds, blacks and fully erotic. She had a riding crop in one hand and a bottled water in the other as her manager escorted her to a dressing room while discussing her next costume change for her CD insert.

"Yashiro-san..." Ren choked out loosening his tie.

"Ren?" Yashiro was fully blushing and his glasses were fogging up.

"Could you check when she has auditions for her next PV?" Ren whispered in awe.

"Ah-hem," he cleared his throat. "I.. will keep my eyes open and let you know."

The evening the CD was released, Ren would be seen in a music store making a purchase of the new, in English, CD of one Setsuka. Him and many, many others across Japan, mostly men, would enjoy listening to her angelic voice and leafing through the insert included. The life-sized image of her in the costume, that Ren had seen, would be plastered and pinned on the walls of many male bedrooms by the end of the week.

That week and almost a full month after her CD would be at the top of the charts. Only a couple of her songs were 'depressing' as Lory would call it, the rest of the CD would be filled with love and sexual innuendo. The costumes she wore for her poster and insert were provided by Hush-Hush and Armandy, it was the best advertisement they had ever received according to the CEO of Hush-Hush. The next month Reino and Vie Ghoul would join her at the top of the charts with his response to her CD. Needless to say... all of Japan was blushing the night it was released and the couple had a very interesting evening. The DJ's would play her song first, then his. Lory was in agony with glee.

"Mo, Setsu! Is it really necessary for you and your boyfriend to have sex through music over the airwaves? I can't go anywhere without hearing that obscene song your boyfriend just released!" Kanae ranted while Setsuka couldn't stop giggling.

* * *

"Well Ren.. Unless you can dance swing or, modern style.. I think you're out of luck." Yashiro informed him.

"What is that Yukihito?" Ren had almost forgotten he had asked him about the auditions for Setsuka's next PV.

"Setsuka-chan is auditioning for 20 male dancers and 10 females for her next PV and her concert. Takarada-san said that she will need them on stand-by." Yashiro explained. "Did you know she makes stage appearances at her boyfriend's concerts?" He added.

"Really?" Ren was a little intrigued.

"Yeah.. Here look." Yashiro pulled up a clip from a recent concert that included Reino's latest response in music to Setsuka.

Ren's eyes went wide as she cat-walked to the opening beat onto the stage in her blue, platform heels. She wore a sexy little, almost sheer, royal blue baby-doll nightie that opened in the front, string bikini panties and white lace stockings, shaking her well toned little backside, dancing to the music and rubbing against the singer. He had the biggest Canary eating grin imaginable when they had their hands all over each other during the guitar rift. The audience was screaming and cheering louder than he had expected when Reino switched to his English version of the song. It was the rowdiest thing Ren had ever seen in Japan and the clip had been viewed over 29 million times already in both the English and Japanese versions. The clip and the song ended with the most scorching kiss either Ren or, Yashiro had ever seen on film.

Yashiro quickly turned off his phone and Ren stood there in shock.

"Well... Yeah.. that's it." Yashiro stammered.

Ren could only nod in agreement.

"You know... Hush-Hush holds a show every year..." Yashiro said slyly. "I could get you tickets.."

Ren chuckled. "Yukihito, I get invited every year. I just don't usually go." _But, I think I will this year.._ Kuon added lustily.

* * *

Sho was conflicted. He hated that the couple had beaten him out these past couple of months, but he just couldn't stop watching the music clip from the Vie Ghoul concert that took place last week. _How could he not take a hit with the female fans with a girlfriend? And a hot one at that..._ What Sho didn't realize was that Reino's and Kyoko's music was for everyone not just males or, females.

"Sho... Sho!" Shoko finally yelled in exasperation.

"What!?" Tearing his eyes away from his smart phone.

"I've been trying to get an answer from you for the past 5 minutes!" She answered angrily.

"An answer about what?" He hissed.

"Hush-Hush is holding their yearly fashion show in a couple of months and they would like you to be one of the entertainers. You would only need to perform 2 of your songs." She repeated what he had missed when he was caught in the hypnotic swaying of Setsuka's body.

"Isn't that girl one of the models?" He asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes Sho.. She will probably be there." Shoko rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it!" He gave a lusty smirk. _Once she hears my voice and sees my good looks she'll be mine._

Shoko sighed. _When is he ever going to grow up?_

* * *

The first costume was an all white, mid-calf length, curve hugging suit with black and gold trim and an officer's cap with white platform heels. The second was a black silk floor length gown with a slit that went up to the hip and spaghetti straps, complimented with black 4 inch stilettos. The third was the red corset costume that was modeled for her CD release. The final costume was a snug pair of white leather, hip-hugging pants, a black leather bra, a pair of silk string bikini panties that would peek out above her pants, a pair of black leather platform boots and a white leather jacket that was cut just below her breasts. All of these costumes were for her concert in a month. Bridge Rock would perform during the changes and the dancers would do their jobs. _Now... all I have to do is practice.. Ugh.._ She sighed as she practiced one of her routines in the mirrored area of the complex gym as her music blared through her ear-buds.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Skip Beat or, any of the music contained in this chapter. I will not write the lyrics here because I'm not 100% sure that I can legally use them. Thank you and enjoy. 8)**_

 _ **Reino's song: Shake me (by Cinderella)**_

 _ **Sho's song: Photograph (by Def Leppard)**_

 _ **Hikaru's song: Locked out of Heaven (by Bruno Mars)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

Her concert went without a hitch and her fans were just as rowdy as Reino's when it came to their enthusiasm. She had been blessed with a packed house and a very affectionate boyfriend at the after party. Now.. All she had left to prepare for was her first official walk down the runway.

* * *

The day of the Hush-Hush lingerie fashion show was upon them: Kyoko/Setsuka, Reino and Vie Ghoul, Sho Fuwa, Hikaru and Bridge Rock, Ren Tsuruga and Yukihito Yashiro (invited by Ren with seats near the end of the catwalk, almost the best view in the house thanks to a friend Ren had on the inside.).

Setsuka was told to have fun and be flirty, just as were all the other girls. She had a special reason to be flirty... her man would be singing for her tonight and she was amped up. The dressing area was a madhouse and only essential personnel would be allowed there.

The musicians would rise from beneath the stage on a platform and the girls would enter from the left and the right to the catwalk. During the show the only contact they would have with each other would be during the walk to the music. This had been practiced over and over, so the girls and the bands had a pretty good idea of what to expect. The nervousness was still there, however.

* * *

 _ **Strutting for Reino:**_

Kyoko's first costume would be a full corset in a deep rich purple with black ruffles and satin bows that edged the top and bottom; white rhinestones trailed up the boning on the front, back and sides; the black feathers that trailed out and behind her were dusted with little rhinestones; finally, black fringe that shimmied when she walked, edged the bottom front of the corset. Black lace stockings covered her sensuous legs up to her mid-thigh and were fastened in place with black garters with purple ribbons. Her feet donned black, platformed stilettos that were decorated in patterns with rhinestones, adding about 5 inches to her height. Her arm-length satin gloves were in a deep rich purple and decorated on the top edges with more rhinestones. Underneath she wore a pair of sheer black panties with an insert to cover her discretely that had an appliqué butterfly on the back held together by the strings from the hips showing most of her derrière in black with rhinestone accents. She was topped off with a tiny black top-hat with a deep purple ribbon band, accented with a large black feather dusted with rhinestones like the others and a small veil of black netting that covered her eyes. Her accessory that she carried was a riding crop with a purple ribbon on the handle.

The runway was lit to appear as though it was on fire with smoke billowing across the catwalk, she took a deep breath and strutted out to the catwalk as Reino's music vibrated through her body. Reino walked with her down the catwalk as he sang. She shimmied, bounced, danced and twirled as she strutted, teasing him, the cameras and the audience with her cute lusty smiles and winks, blowing kisses at the end of the stage and striking seductive poses. Then running her gloved finger up his bare chest to his chin and leading his face close to her. She then shook her finger at him and strutted back off the stage to the changing area. Leaving him to finish his song while clutching his hand to his chest and shaking his head with a smile and closed eyes.

All Ren could see was the afterimage of her cute, sexy face and body as she owned the catwalk. He was thankful that he wore his black leather pants and an untucked loose long-sleeved, thin silk shirt. Otherwise his excitement for the event would have been painfully obvious. Yashiro, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well. His face was crimson and his glasses were perpetually fogged. He was cursing himself for not wearing his contacts.

* * *

 _ **Walking with Sho:**_

Kyoko quickly changed as Reino sang his second song. All black silk three-strapped panties edged with gold beads and gold beaded fringe on the back of the panties that would shimmy and shake as she walked drawing attention to her well-toned backside. Her black silk, underwired bra was edged with strands of gold beads that wrapped around and crisscrossed her back and waist. Her black, platform, open-toed stilettos were edged with gold beads, her toenails and fingernails were painted in a rich molten gold color. Her skin was dusted lightly to give her a golden sheen as the lights hit her. She carried a large Peacock feathered fan.

As Sho's music started, the runway was lit to look like it was covered in gold coins and gold sparks spewed from the sides. Kyoko strutted out elegantly with hips swaying, the beads exaggerating the movement as Sho walked behind, watching her and singing. Her movement was cat like, she stopped at the end of the stage, Sho reached out to touch her as the song dictated and just missing. She turned and arrogantly tossed her hair, flipped open the large fan, winked and smiled at the cameras and the men at the end of the stage behind her and blew a kiss in their direction with a her trademark lusty smile, then strutted back with her beads swaying with her walk, leaving Sho behind running his fingers through his hair and finishing his song with the other models.

Another image filed itself into Ren's brain and he couldn't agree more with the song. Yashiro was dumbstruck.

* * *

 _ **Bridge Rock Bounce:**_

For Kyoko's final change she donned a light blue, cotton, racer-back sports bra with black trim and a little kiss logo printed in white on the upper left breast. The bra was complimented with light blue short-shorts with black trim and stripes up the hips, held secure by a black drawstring. Her long, athletic legs were covered to the thigh with white socks that had light blue bands at the top. Her shoes were wedged platformed tennis shoes in light blue with black laces. She was topped off with a light blue and black visor with her hair in a cute ponytail. She carried a tennis racket in her left hand and was spritzed to appear as though she had just finished working out.

Kyoko's walk with the Bridge Rock boys the runway was lit to look like a grass playing field. Her walk was a playful bouncy strut down the catwalk as the Hikaru and the boys followed her and stopped at the center to sing and play with the rest of the models walking out. She stopped at the end of the stage and struck a tennis pose, bent at the waist shook her little derrière, straightened out then turned and blew kisses and winked over her shoulder. On her strut back Hikaru grabbed her hand as she waved at him and kissed the back of it as she walked past, continued his song while the other models received the same treatment as they passed and Kyoko left for backstage. She let out a big sigh of relief that it was almost over before all the girls went out to wave at the crowd for their final pass. It was over...

* * *

The images of Kyoko's three costumes would be permanently etched into the memories of her many admirers that night.

Reino flashed his backstage pass she had given him and made a bee-line straight for her, scooping her into his arms and twirling her.

"You did great Love." He told her with a lusty smile. "You get to keep any of that?" He joked as they passed Ren while leaving for their limousine.

"Silly Urufu.. I've got enough of that at home." She pulled him down a bit and nipped his ear. He chuckled and Ren watched in envy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"Welcome to Yappa Kimigure Rock! Tonight we have Setsuka and Reino as our special guests! Everyone give them a warm welcome!" The crowd's cheering was deafening as the musical power couple entered the set.

"So Setsuka-chan, I gotta ask... How did you and Reino meet?" Shinichi gave a sly smile.

Setsuka's eyes lit up. "Well.. about a few months after I moved here to Tokyo with a friend, I met him in a little restaurant that I was working in. It was the August before my 16th birthday." She turned and smiled at the young man that had his arm draped on the sofa behind her.

His thumb grazed her back, "Best Birthday present ever." Reino commented.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked out of curiosity.

"We went on our first date on my 18th birthday, in October." Reino clarified.

Hikaru nodded. "Two months?"

Reino laughed, "She made me work." Kyoko playfully swatted him.

"So what do you think would be different if you hadn't met?" The relationship questions were one of Lory Takarada's ideas to let everyone know the joys of Love.

"I probably wouldn't be as happy as I am now." She answered after a lot of thought.

"I know I wouldn't be. I started getting really fed up and unhappy with my career path and life before we met." His answer came natural. "She's my muse." He smiled then kissed her cheek. Cheers erupted in the studio again.

"So.. if you don't mind, we are going to show a couple of clips of you two tonight." Yuusei announced as the lights dimmed.

The first clip was of their ghostly PV together and the second was of her strutting down the catwalk with Reino.

"Wow, those were great! Setsuka-chan.. I heard you wrote that song.. What was your inspiration?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, actually it was Reino. He, I guess, Brings me to Life." She answered honestly with a cute smile. "I felt kind of alone and empty before we met. He added a lot of substance to me, like in the video." she ended.

"Now, for the next question.. How did you handle the modeling part?" Yuusei asked. "A lot of young ladies in the audience would like to know."

"That.. took a lot of focus and practice. I just pretended that Reino was the only one there. It made it a lot easier than focusing on the cameras and the audience. After the initial walk the rest was easy since Reino was out in the audience near the front row and the cameras. It helped a lot that he was there for me." She explained.

"Reino, doesn't it bother you that she has so many male fans?"

"Not really, she loves me not them. I don't mind if they look, as long as there's no touching." He answered honestly.

"That's a really good way to look at it." Hikaru complimented. "So, are you going to sing for us tonight?"

"Yes, but first there's something I want to ask Setsuka first." He dropped to his knees in front of her. Her eyes grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak the words as a bright blinding light flashed through his aching head and he opened his blurred vision to the sterile room of a hospital.

He was covered in a warm gray blanket with an IV pumping needed nutrients into his weak, sore arm. He tried to speak, but it came out scratchy and harsh. He searched the room for the spirits that would usually accost him in such a place and found it strangely empty and devoid of the supernatural. The only thing that registered was the incessant beeping of a machine.

"Ah Reino-san, you're awake." The male orderly greeted him.

"...?" He started to speak.

"Don't try to speak just yet, it's been a while for you. You need to take baby steps." The kindly man informed him.

He nodded.

"Let me go get you doctor and we'll be right back, okay?" The orderly left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Alright.. Your vitals seem very good. You can move your limbs and you have feeling in them. All things considered. Take a few of these ice chips." The doctor handed him a cup filled to the brim with ice.

"What happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked testing his memory.

"I was on a talk show and I was about to propose to my girlfriend." He whispered.

The doctor moved to the nightstand and took a hand mirror from the door and handed it to him. "Try not to be shocked when you look, alright?" he said gently.

Reino lifted the mirror and looked at the image. A faint scar ran from the left side of his brow to his right temple. His long silver locks were now only about 3 inches long as if his head had been shaved at some point. "What happened!?"

"Calm down.. You were involved in an accident about three months ago and suffered severe head trauma. You have been in a coma. Your friends have been here almost every day talking to you and playing music for you, hoping they would get through to you." The doctor explained.

"Where's Setsuka!" He demanded.

"Reino! You're awake!" Miroku was relieved.

"Miroku.. Where is she? Where's Setsuka?" Reino begged.

"Who's Setsuka?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"Damn-it, this isn't funny. Where's Kyoko... My girlfriend!" He asked on the verge of tears.

"Reino.. She's not your girlfriend. Remember? She slapped you and told you to go away after you botched your confession." Miroku explained.

Reino sighed, "I guess that explains quite a bit."

"You know.. It's still not too late." Miroku comforted him. "Just try to show a little more tact around her next time. I'll help if you listen." He smiled.

Reino leaned back on his pillow and crossed his forearm over his scarred brow. "Yeah.. baby steps."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Honestly I do kinda like Reino, lol. I didn't mean to torture him so. Maybe someday I'll give him a real victory, because even though Sho is changing, a snake can only shed his skin and honestly Ren's lack of testicular fortitude is getting on my last nerve. Love you guys and thank you for reading my little tease.**_


	9. Omake: To Protect

_**Omake:**_

* * *

Things were different than before. They just weren't there. The spirits no longer followed him, he no longer heard their voices and he no longer felt the constant chill of the dead. It was strange, but it was great!

"How long will it be before I can stop using this wheelchair?" He asked the physical therapist as he continued lifting the small hand weights.

"You can stop whenever you choose. It might be uncomfortable but, you could stop now if you wanted." He told the scarred blond singer.

"I think I'll do that today then... Could you help me with something?" He felt a little stupid for asking.

"That's what I'm here for." The therapist answered.

"Could you help me get in shape. I want to do some strength training and I want to learn some self defense." He said sheepishly.

"Is this because of the accident?" The therapist couldn't remember the details.

"No.. There's just someone I want to be able to protect." The violet eyed young man whispered.

"No problem." The therapist patted him on the back and took out a cane, then gave him a mischievous smile. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This one is finished, but I am working on the sequel, "Winning Kyoko's Heart." if you're interested. 8) Lol, noticed one of the comments about self defense classes. Fully aware of the fact, but you have to start your interest somewhere and I have my Reino thinking at this point more about protecting himself from another beating like Sho gave him in the manga.**_


End file.
